Never Have I Ever
by maslanygavaris
Summary: It's the week before their senior year, so Sarah, Alison, Beth, Cosima, Helena, and Delphine, decide to have a sleep over at Sarah's. They convince Rachel to come and sneak over alcohol. Young and drunk, they end up spilling their dirty little secrets over a game of 'Never Have I Ever'.
1. Chapter 1

"Is there any particular reason you invited bitch-face Duncan? I was kinda sorta under the impression you, oh, I don't know... hated her?", Cosima asks as she flopped down on Sarah's bed, being the first guest to arrive.

It's 7:43 pm and the three friends are sitting on a bed in the twin's room. It's dimly lit by about 6 candles spread throughout, and there are many posters covering the walls. Punk bands and rock groups adorn Sarah's side, while Helena's side was decorated by a weird little clash of pictures of food, stick figure drawings she's done, and clippings of quotes from her bible. Helena always kept her side very neat with her bed made since she was afraid of Mrs. S's wrath, but Sarah, having been with S a lot longer and keeping her rebellious tendencies since middle school, purposefully keeps her side trashed ("It looks more rock an' roll this way" she'll say when Alison nags her about it). Currently, Helena and her sister are looking through their DVD collection for their party later and Cosima is texting someone on her phone.

Sarah hands the stack of DVDs she was holding to Helena, before turning back around to her considerably nerdy friend. "Oh trust me Cos, I do. She's a stuck up lil' cheerleader who thinks she's better than everyone. But there's two things that are good about her. One:" Sarah spins around to face Cosima and sticks up a finger, "She's obsessed wit' me, an' two: her adoptive dad is so old he never notices when some of his drinks go missing". Cosima smiles knowingly and lets out an "Ah".

Helena's head snapped up. "Wait, Rachel is bringing over...", she fades into a whisper, afraid of being heard by her foster mother, "alcohol?" Cosima tries to muffle a giggle, not wanting to offend the shy girl.

"Yeah, don't be such a wuss. I'll be here with you so you don't do anything bad, ya meathead", Sarah laughs and hands more DVDs to her.

"Do not call me this" Helena says, smiling softly as she puts down the DVDs and throws a pillow at her twin. Helena would never admit it, but she really does love the affectionate nickname her sister's given her. Sarah shouts an "OI!" while laughing and jumps onto Helena. The twins continue to wrestle until Cosima pulls them off of each other with an "Alright! Enough you two!".

"Who you texting anyway, your girl? Why didn't you guys come together?" Sarah asks after settling down just as there's a knock at the door. The three girls walk out of the bedroom to the front door.

"She thinks her parents are figuring out about us, but wants to stay in the closet a little longer. She's trying to seem less suspicious or something" Cosima explains while rolling her eyes. "Like, I get it. But I'm kinda annoyed that she won't let me over her house for the rest of the summer".

"It's your own fault for acting super gay whenever you're near her", Sarah jokes and Cosima playfully punches her shoulder. Finally, she opens the door to see Alison and Beth. "Hey dudes!"

After 20 minutes, Delphine showed up (and Cosima immediately jumped up to hug her while Beth and Sarah made whipping sounds in the background). "Salut! I'm not the last one here am I?" Delphine blushes and looks around.

"Nah", Sarah says from the floor. The lights were out, but the bright summer sun still shone through the many windows despite it being 8 pm. A big, flat screen TV that looked slightly out of place in the otherwise modest and homely room showed images of blood, guts, and shuffling figures. Her, Beth, and Alison laid down to watch a movie, but instead entered a lengthy conversation about which one of them would better survive a zombie apocalypse. They eventually agreed on Alison. Beth says- with no offense- that she has this quality that makes her seem like she'd be good at killing things. "I told Rach the party started two hours late, so we could all hang out a bit before the witch showed up". Everyone, save for Helena and Alison, laughed. The other two girls found it pretty mean, even though they agreed Rachel could be a bit much.

A few hours later, it was 9:50 pm and Siobhan was going to her room for the night. It may have earlier than her usual bedtime, but the ridiculous noise radiating from the six girls and her foster son, Felix, was too much for her aching head.

"Please at least try to be quiet while I sleep, chickens" She begged while pouring a cup of tea for herself. A chorus of "Yes, Mrs. S"s rang from the living room as Siobhan walked up the staircase. The seven kids kept talking, yelling, and fooling around until a clacking of heels was heard against the hard wood floors of the Sadler/Dawkins/Manning household.

"Who wears heels to a slumber party?" Cosima asks as she untangles herself from Delphine's arms and turns to the noise questioningly.

Sarah gives her an exasperated sighs, "You know who".

"Hello", was the only word Rachel gave before strutting to the kitchen and setting down her bags. She had a strange way of making Sarah question whether she was even in her own home, or if she was a guest at the Duncan residence. Rachel glanced at the girls who were sprawled out upon the sleeping bags, pillows, and blankets covering floor and showed them a smile- though it didn't look very genuine. She slipped out of her heals, took out her night clothes- a navy blue silk shirt and shorts- and headed to the open bathroom door. While the rest of the girls just came over already in their pajamas, they all knew Rachel saw herself as more sophisticated than wearing such an outfit in public.

Sarah looked over to one of Rachel's bags. It was black a drooped to show it held several boxes. "Fee, go up to your room now, yeah?" The 12 year old boy was about to argue, not knowing what was going on, before his big sister hushed him, "Nah, none of that now. We can hang out tomorrow, but for now just go sleep okay?"

"Fine" he huffed, before slugging off to bed. Cosima hopped off the couch and jogged over to the bag in question. It contained three six-packs of bud lights. She lifted up one of the packs and exclaimed in a high pitched voice, "Heeeey, Party!"

Alison stormed over to where her science geek friend stood, looked in the bag, then glared at Sarah. "Sarah Manning! Nobody here is over 21", she whispered angrily while everyone else in the room rolled their eyes.

Sarah laughed and mockingly said "God, save it lil' miss 'I drink more wine than there is water in my body'".

The short girl turned red and stomped back to her seat next to Beth as Rachel stepped out of the bathroom. Her ironed silk pajamas was great contrast to the rest of the group's clothing. Sarah and Helena wore matching Clash t-shirts, though Helena wore a long sleeve white shirt underneath hers and Sarah's had the sleeves and bottom cut off to show some midriff. The British girl wore baggy ash-grey sweat pants and her Ukrainian twin wore army green shorts. Alison wore something slightly more put together, a pink plaid button up pajama shirt and matching pants, but it was still not as fancy as Rachel. To her side, Beth Childs wore a loose fitting blue t-shirt and grey and white striped sweats. Cosima, who was currently making her way back to the couch to Delphine, was dressed in a long sleeve, tight maroon shirt and black shorts. Her french girlfriend welcomed her back into her arms in a white tank top, cream colored cardigan, and golden retriever puppy pajama pants.

The next couple hours were spent sneakingly taking sips from beer cans, watching out for Mrs. S, and nagging on their old Junior year teachers. The now darkened room would have random fits of bright red light whenever some random ditzy teenager got attacked in their long forgotten movie. Since they muted it a while ago, the only noise were the friend's whispers about how evil Mrs. Bowles was, and if she hated teenagers she shouldn't have become a high school teacher.

The talking stopped when Rachel returned with a new six-pack and slurringly announced, "I'm bored, are there any other… fes- festivities planned for tonight besides this horror movie?". Almost completely elegant except for her one hesitation.

To that, Sarah shot her friends a judging look before smiling suddenly. "Why don't we play a nice lil' friendly game o' 'Never Have I Ever'?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Why don't we play a nice lil' friendly game o' 'Never Have I Ever'?"

Beth immediately laughed, "Yes! Man, I am so going to destroy you Manning. I know everything about you".

Helena turned to the athlete next to her with a questioning look. "Never Have I Ever? I don't know this…"

Beth took another swig of her drink and nodded before starting. "Aight, the name of the game is 'Never have I Ever'. Basically, it's a slumber party game all about breaking friendships and revealing which of us is the biggest whore… Whore that we love of course. Everyone holds up ten fingers", she shows this by holding up both hands herself. "When it's your turn, you say something you've never done. Something like bad or private, and if someone else playing has done it they put a finger down", Beth puts on of her own fingers down to demonstrate, "And basically all the last person with fingers still up wins is bragging rights for the rest of the night".

Everyone then got into a circle as instructed by Sarah. Helena nudged the person sitting next to her, Cosima and asks, "What kind of questions are good for this game?", unsurely.

Cosima lit up, always happy at the chance to explain things. She raised her hands and began talking excitedly with them, "Alright, so basically you wanna like, ask stuff that could possibly be embarrassing. Like sexual or illegal", seeing Helena's surprised look, Cosima corrected herself. "Not illegal like being a serial killer, more like what we're doing now. Underage drinking, petty assault… Wasted youth things", she says the last part under her breathe as she puts her arm around her girlfriend and steals a side glance to Sarah.

"Oi!" Sarah laughed and threw a pillow at the dreadlocked girl, "Vic the Dick totally deserved that ash tray. You forgetting I know where ya live Cos?". Cosima reaches across Helena to jokingly push Sarah, totally unfazed by her threat.

"Alright, I think we all understand the rules perfectly now", Rachel says with an air of superiority, "Let's begin".

"Aight, Okay, but first we gotta make an oath to not lie in this game. We're all friends, and those of us who ain't", Sarah says while slyly motioning to Rachel, "know that I can kick some ass if any secrets happen to get out. In fact, I have before...", she reminds Rachel of the incident they had Freshman year. Rachel very briefly looks scared.

"Oh shit! Oh yeah!", Cosima claps her hands and doubles over laughing along with most of the other girls, before pointing at Rachel, "She gave you a pretty wicked bruise then… Man, gotta love concealer".

"Can we please stop acting like idiots and just start the game", Rachel whisper-shouted, trying to move on from the embarrassing moment.

Everyone nodded and got comfortable in their seat. Going clockwise from Sarah, was Rachel, Beth, Alison, Delphine, Cosima, and Helena. Cosima and Delphine simultaneously held up ten fingers, the two lovers somehow always in sync. The rest of the group followed action.

Beth nudges Delphine with her foot, "You start Frenchie. You've barely said anything all night".

"And we'll just go around the circle from there", Sarah adds, agreeing.

Delphine blushes slightly once realizing how distracted she's been by her girlfriend, "D'accord, Okay". The french girl takes a couple seconds to think it over and says, "Never have I ever dranken Vodka". To this sarah tsks and silently says "damn it" while putting down a finger. She is the only one.

Cosima smiles at her girlfriend, then to her currently losing friend. "Hmm… Never have I ever…" Cosima wiggles her ten fingers and smugly looks at Sarah, "Never have I ever dated a hispanic dude who turned out to be a drug dealer!"

Sarah laughs and puts down another finger. "Yo, you guys like, teaming up against me now? What's up with tha'?" she jokes at the science duo.

Helena, who is currently leaning on her twin sister's shoulder, says, "Do not worry sis, I've got you covered. Never have I ever kissed another girl". Cosima and Delphine laugh a put down a finger, but they're not the only one. Beth puts one down as well, but it's not a very big surprise since the group was well aware of her sexuality. The big shocker, was when Alison looked away embarrassed before putting down a finger herself.

Everyone gasped and started to laugh. Cosima shushed them and shouted out, "Oh my god Ali. You have never mentioned this fun little fact to me" she settles into a flirtatious tone and leans towards Alison, "So who was she?"

The chuckles coming from the French girl beside her bothered Alison, so she huffed and smacked Delphine on the shoulder. The foreign girl, however, doesn't even show any signs of noticing over her laughter and just entangles herself into her girlfriend. "It's none of your business! Now everyone stop it!" Alison straightens up in her seat and looks at Beth angrily, who was stifling a laugh next to her.

"Holy shite, this shit is grand. Alrigh' my turn, my turn. Never have I ever", Sarah looks over to Cosima and smirks, "smoked something illegal".

Cosima and Delphine glanced at each other and smiled before they both put down a finger. Sarah, Delphine, and Cosima were now tied for last with eight fingers up each.

It was Rachel's turn now, and she says without any hesitation, "Never have I ever had a pregnancy scare". To this, Sarah groans loudly, falls backwards onto her back, and puts down another finger.

"Damn though, I was totally planning on using that one!" Beth curses as Sarah sits back up, "Never Have I ever had sex in a car". Sarah, Delphine, Rachel, and Cosima put a finger down. "Ha! Wow Rach, Never thought you had it in you".

"Do not call me that, Elizabeth", Rachel scorns at the nickname given to her, while Beth makes a mental note of how to annoy her in the future.

Then, Beth realizes that Delphine has also admitted to this act, and laughs. "Yo Delphine! Don't let our little Cos corrupt you now".

Delphine smiles softly and looks lovingly at Cosima, "Non, she won't". Then she shakes her head like she suddenly remembered where she was, "Um… Alison?"

"Right, yes. Um… never have I ever stolen something", Alison smiles and turns to Beth. Beth bumps her in the arm but puts down a finger. Cosima puts a finger down as well, and Sarah is left with one hand.

"Dammit, Alison! I'm losing so bad!" Sarah looked over to her twin, "And you!" She say using her free hand to playfully hit her, "Are too innocent!" Helena laughs and slaps her back.

"No seestra, you are just too punk!" Helena puts air quotes around the word 'punk' and keeps laughing. Once her sister and her are done, they turn to Delphine expectantly.

"Never have I ever fallen in love", Delphine looks at Cosima and they both put a finger down.

"You're not supposed to say stuff you've done dipshit", Beth says while putting a finger down as well, which catches Alison's attention.

"And… Just who have you fallen in love with?!", Alison asks with a slightly jealous tone.

Cosima notices the panicked look Beth gets and and exclaims, "No time!". Cosima holds up her one remaining hand and announces, "Never have I ever drank more than half a six-pack in under an hour", smirking at Helena and nudging her arm.

"I'm on summer vacation", Helena explains while smiling and reducing her ten fingers to nine.

Now her, Alison, and Rachel are tied for first place, all with nine fingers. In second place is Beth with seven fingers still up. Next, Delphine is left with six, while in last place is Cosima and Sarah with only one hand still up and five fingers each.

Helena takes a moment to think before she says, "Never have I ever snuck out at night". Sarah, Cosima, Beth, and Rachel all put down a finger.

"Cosima I am so determined to make you lose before I do right now", Sarah threatens as she notices both Cosima and she have four, a dangerously low amount, of fingers left. "Never have I ever kissed someone in this room", she says with a sneaky smile.

Cosima and Delphine laugh and instantly put a finger down. All laughter fades into a shocked silence, however, once Beth and Alison nervously glance at one another and each put a finger down themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

"Never have I ever kissed someone in this room", Sarah says with a sneaky smile. Beth and Alison nervously glance at one another and each put a finger down.

The room goes completely quiet, and even though Alison and Beth are staring south, they can feel ten confused eyes staring them down. There is a tense air as the five other girls try to process the surprising news they've just received. It's only when Alison suddenly bolts up and runs out of the room that the eruption of questioning starts.

"Whaaaaaaaat the hell", Cosima.  
"Oh my god how did we not know? It was so freakin' obvious", Sarah.  
"Well honestly, it is fairly believable", Rachel.  
"Alison! Wait!", Beth.

Beth stands up and turns to her friends sitting on the floor for half of a second. When she opens her mouth to give an explanation, nothing comes out. She can't muster anything to say up, so she simply walks out of the room, leaving the silent exchanging of looks behind. Following the sound of tears, Beth enters the downstairs bathroom. There, Alison sits inside the bathtub, cross-legged and crying.

The Manning restroom, even at its best, was a mess. It was always littered with clothing on the floor and various tubes and bottles of skin products on the sink (most of which actually belonging to Felix). Tonight was no exception, and as Beth struggled making her way through the mountain pile of clothes, she frantically searched the wall for the light switch. After she found them she flipped them up, and the lights flickered a little but eventually lit up.

"So", Beth sighed, as she sat on the ledge of the tub, "that was ridiculously awkward".

"Awkward, Elizabeth? Is that what you call it? Really? I was just...", Alison hesitates a moment, before emphasizing her next word, "outed. Outed to all those people".

"Okay, I don't know what to say to that", Beth thinks this over, and tries to calm Alison down by playing with her hair. "Except, well, you know they're your best friends. They won't say anything, because they don't care at all about that stuff. Hell, even Rachel will keep quiet… If Sarah tells her to that is".

Alison puts her head in her lap and starts to tear up again "I know you think that I'm being stupid, Beth. It's just that I wasn't particularly ready to deal with all this quite yet. I wanted to figure our relationship out… privately"

Beth nods understandingly. After a minute of silence she climbs into the tub with Alison. There isn't enough room for them to sit directly side by side, so she sits across from her and grabs her hands. "I def do not think that you are being stupid. And I can ask the gang to pretend like this little incident never happened... if that's what you want? They'd totally do it you know, act all oblivious for as long as you need them to. They love you Ali. They want you to be happy". Beth tried an encouraging smile, and although it was filled to the brim with self doubt, Alison still found some comfort in it.

They stayed like that for a while, until Alison stopped crying. Beth lifted her chin with her pointer finger and whispered, "It's all gonna be okay. Trust me", before leaning in to brush against her lips softly.

"Beth?", Alison says after pulling away from the short kiss.

"Hmmm?" Beth responds with her eyes still shut.

Alison waits, trying to form the sentence fully before speaking, "During the game, you put a finger down when asked if you ever fell in love..."

The other girl suppresses a laugh and opens her eyes, "Mhmm?"

"Who was it?" she practically spits out with venom. Beth takes Alison's hands and hold them in her own. She doesn't say anything, but she does look up into the other girl's eyes through her lashes. This sparked realization in Alison, whose eyes softened as she stuttered out, "Wha- no…?"

"Pretty much ever since our first kiss at that party in sophomore year, if I'm being completely honest", Beth nods her head and takes holds Alison's hands once more. "But that's a little too romance movie... really it was at the beginning of this summer and you would just come over unannounced with your sleeping clothes", Beth laughs, still looking down at their intertwined fingers, "You would set up camp on my floor, remember? And when my parents fell asleep you'd crawl into my bed and we'd watch super dumb musicals but I wouldn't complain… mainly cause if you got mad at me you wouldn't make out with me". Beth smiles at Alison's blushing face, and ends her nostalgic storytelling to move in for another kiss.

When she pulls away, Alison shakes her head and laughs. "Are you literally telling me you're in love with me while we're sitting in Sarah and Helena's bathtub at three in the morning, after I just got done having a mental break down?". Beth just shrugs her shoulders, and the tow fall into comfortable silence. For a long time, Alison is away in thought, until she finally turns back toward Beth and whispers, "I love you too".

They hear a distinctly French "Awww" outside the door, and they immediately snap out of their trance and stare at eachother with wide eyes. Alison shoots up to pull open the door roughly, where she sees the shocked and slightly afraid faces of five guilty looking girls.

Alison's eyes glaze over with a fury. A fury that can only be described by her shouting, "What the H-E-double hockeysticks!"

"Whoa this is serious guys, she almost cursed", Sarah scoffs before standing up. "Seriously, keep it down, yeah? Pretty sure S's room is right above this bathroom. Oh, and I'm sorry we ruined your make out fest". Sarah smirks and motions between her and Beth, who has now gotten out of the tub and walked next to her. Then, Sarah pulls them into a tight hug by their necks, and mumbles, "I can't believe this shite has been going on for two whole years. What the fuck dudes?".

Cosima joins in on the group hug, and soon after Helena too. Noticing that the long time best friends are having a moment, Delphine turns to Rachel and says, "Come on, let's give them a bit". She pecks her girlfriend on the cheek and her and Rachel leave.

Beth starts to elbow her way out of the pit of girls, "Alright we get it, you love us. Get off me".

"Damn right we do, you nerd butts", Cosima says, shaking off a face from Sarah that say 'look who's talking'. "Alison, we're here for you. We're your best friends… For God's sake we're basically sisters. We wanna help you, no matter what".

Alison nods her head and tries to not start crying again. "Okay, that's that then. I guess me and Beth are official", she says as she glances towards Beth, who smiles back at her like there's no one else in the room.

Fifteen minutes later, Sarah and Beth are arguing over a game of Grand Theft Auto, while Alison and Helena are still recovering from the murder of that poor innocent pedestrian. Cosima rolls her eyes at the group and slips out unnoticed. Walking into the living room, she sees Delphine watching television and Rachel sleeping on the couch. Announcing her presence with a simple, "Hey", Delphine turns around and her face instantly brightens up. Cosima nods her head toward the back door in invitation and heads out with Delphine following close behind.

Once outside, Cosima melts herself into her girlfriend's arms and they make their way to the hammock hanging from two tree's in Mrs. S's back yard. Cosima reminisces back to times when her and Sarah would dare Helena to climb in, and she would oblige only to fall flat on her face. Smiling softly at the memory, she waits for Delphine to lay down, then snuggles up next to her. They both waste time looking at the night sky, until Delphine sighs and sits up.

Confused, Cosima asks, "What's wrong? Did I do something?".

Delphine shakes her head, but doesn't look Cosima in the eye. "No, I am just feeling very guilty", she says, and it's clear to the other girl something is really eating at her.

"What? Why would you be feeling guil- … You didn't cheat on me?", Cosima asks in hushed, terrified tones.

"Merde! Non! I just see how upset you are that I'm keeping our relationship a secret from my family", Delphine confesses, "You try to hide it but it does not work".

"Okay, no. Stop right there", Cosima interrupts while disapprovingly shaking her hands. Delphine glances at her, and she continues "You just need to stop blaming yourself. I may not like the fact that we have to sneak around and be all secretive and junk, but I totally get it. Like, 100%".

"I just don't think I'm ready. To tell my parents, I mean. I'm afraid", Delphine explains, almost inaudibly, with tears forming at her eyes.

"It's alright. I'm telling you, it's perfectly understandable", Cosima says before bringing Delphine's head to rest on her shoulder. They stay still for a moment, taking in each other's company. After a long time of doing nothing but looking to the stars, they start to kiss. They were in love, two of their best friends were in love, and they were heading into the strange challenge that was their last year of high school together. All was going well, and they knew it would stay that way.


End file.
